warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard (Clans)
Lizard is a current cat of Off-Territory. Personality She is snarky, determined, and battle hungry. Though, if you get on her good side she'll be nice and joyful. If you get on her nerves it can be quite a long battle. She will defend her opinion and will use force if necessary! History Lizardkit was born to Sparkfeather of WolfClan. Her mother had died birthing her and her brother, Lichenkit, who was stillborn. Lizardkit grew to hate her father because he broke into tears whenever she was around because he was reminded of her mother. When he died a moon later from a fox attack, Lizardkit barely flinched. She grew to look up and to start having feelings for a kit named Spiderkit. She hung out with him and he gave her pointers on battle moves when he became an apprentice then the tom 'was killed by a fox.' or so the Clan believes. He really left the Clan. Lizardkit knew better. She believed Spiderpaw was too strong to die from a fox. She mourned more than any cat in the Clan for Spiderpaw. After a moon of mourning, Crowkit talked to her and made her feel a bit better. When he became an apprentice, she soon became to realize she had feelings for him. His fiery, determined, and adventurous personality reminded her of Spiderpaw. However, Falconpaw was the she-cat catching his eye. Until they went with each other out hunting after she became an apprentice to Flamepelt. He loved to help her with her battle moves and hunters moves which drives her crazy. She fought with Falconpaw over Crowpaw and made a deal with her. The one Crowpaw chooses gets to keep him while the other leaves the Clan. Falconpaw got way ahead because Crowpaw still liked her. The bet was not lost yet, though she hopes she loses so she can have an excuse to go and perhaps find Spiderpaw. Lizardpaw thought that she was going to win when Crowfang decided on which she-cat he was going to choose. He chose Falconpaw. Lizardpaw wasn't upset over this and just padded away calmly. This meant she could leave and go find Spiderpaw. When she was eating a mouse in the territory, getting ready to leave the Clan, she was found by Flamepelt. Lizardpaw lied about what she had been doing. She told her mentor that she was practicing some complex battle moves. Flamepelt asked her to demonstrate what she had been practicing. Lizardpaw made a few slip-ups that lead to her mentor asking her why she had lied. Lizardpaw denied it at first before snapping about how she had been lying for moons. She pounced on the deputy, but he easily pinned her down. Upon finding out that Lizardpaw wanted to leave to find Spiderpaw, Flamepelt did something that shocked her. He performed a ceremony right there that changed her name from Lizardpaw to Lizard, giving her an out from the Clan. Lizard was grateful to Flamepelt for allowing her to leave and chase after Spiderpaw. Owner Lizardpaw is owned by Poolbreeze. Theme Song Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus Quotes "Think he sees more in you? Then why did I so easily replace you?" - Lizardpaw to Falconpaw during their fight. "Oh is little Falcon jealous that she's losing her boyfriend?" - Lizardpaw taunting Falconpaw. Trivia Ravenstar believed the prophecy about a Dragon that will attack without warning was about Lizardpaw because of her name. She loves Crowpaw because his fight reminds her of Spiderpaw. Category:Off-Territory Cats